


Twinkle Toes

by blaschko



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Gen, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaschko/pseuds/blaschko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this: http://peterthegypsy.tumblr.com/post/50767879268/when-people-find-out-im-half-roma-im-usually</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle Toes

They were going through Peter’s cassette tapes- cassettes, Peter explained, were a thousand times better cds and ipods and whatnot- they weren’t cold electronics and flashy metal- they had soul. Roman scoffed and shook his head as Peter spoke.

“It’s all the same,” he said, blowing a smoke ring in Peter’s face. Peter swiped lazily at his head, but Roman ducked and grinned at the other boy. He caught the tape Peter threw at him and put it in cassette player, curious to see what it was Peter wanted to show him.

The music that began playing was lively and weird, and Roman raised an eyebrow, it wasn’t exactly what he expected. Peter just shrugged and stood up, clapping in rhythm with the song. He grinned and burst into movement, his feet weaving intricate patterns along the floor. Roman’s eyebrows shot up as he watched, his mouth falling open of its own accord.

Peter threw his head back and laughed, speeding up and adding to the rhythm of the song by tapping his chest and legs, and stomping. Dust swirled in the air as Roman watched, transfixed on the graceful movements as his own feet twitched in time. He blinked when Peter extended a hand, feet still moving wildly.

“C’mon,” said Peter, “It’s easy, look-” he slowed down and showed Roman how to step. Roman followed carefully, painfully aware of his long, graceless limbs. When he got it right, Peter’s face lit up with a geniune grin, and Roman felt light enough to float away. He smiled back and tried it again, faster this time. Peter huffed another laugh and soon enough they were both dancing again; Roman missed half the steps and was not in rhythm for most of the time, but he didn’t care. It was fun.

They were both panting by the time the song ended, covered in sweat and hair sticking every-which-way. As the final note died down, Peter looked at Roman, an easy smile on his face.

“Fucking beautiful,” Roman said.


End file.
